User talk:Dont/PvX Skill Bar
man you so brave! Test: [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:38, 8 January 2009 (EST) :It just says optional when i hover my mouse over those skills [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:39, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::ohshi! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:40, 8 January 2009 (EST) Hmm. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:43, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::nice one dont;o[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 11:50, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::<3 dont -- 13:09, 8 January 2009 It appears that template variables cannot be properly called with used. So you will have to add it manually. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:09, 8 January 2009 (EST) Meh The problem is, the pop-up part of the coding doesn't read the parameters (skill and attribute rank).[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:10, 8 January 2009 (EST) f [Executioner's Strike}}}@14 } [Eviscerate}}}@14 } [Disrupting Chop}}}@14 } [Frenzy}}}@ } [Rush}}}@ } [Shock}}}@3 } [Bull's Strike}}}@13 } [Resurrection Signet}}}@ } That works, but isnt using the template. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 13:22, 8 January 2009 (EST) Attribute Parameter Can you Default it to 0? (so if no attribute is given it uses rank 0 instead) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:12, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Sure, here you go. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:22, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::Even though it should work theoretically, it doesn't. Weird. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:27, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Wouldn't it be more intuitive to make it go skill1|skill2|skill3|skill4|skill5|skill6|skill7|skill8|attribute1|attribute2|etc so that if they leave it blank it will still work just with no attributes? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:32, 8 January 2009 (EST) I've changed it: This way the 0 attribute by default looks ankward however. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:46, 8 January 2009 (EST) :I would probably have scaling by default, that's the way bbcode does it. 0 by default was more for if you left out one, scaling is for if you miss them all out. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:52, 8 January 2009 (EST) why not make this a proper template, as in Template:PvX Skill Bar or something -- 17:58, 8 January 2009 :Well, it wouldn't really make a difference, it would be just shorter to type. But if there's demand, I have no objection. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:07, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::I'd say just do it. Having to type the pvx big tags is a pain, but meh. Random question, have you tried calling the template from another template that has pvx tags? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:12, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Doesn't work :/ Anyway, here it is: ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:42, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Any way to not have to add in separate attributes for every single skill instead of just one attribute that takes care of all teh skills of same att? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:37, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::Yep. You just have to type 1319 skills with their corresponding attribute into a . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:46, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::But then how the hell would you incoporate that into the template? Parameter axemastery=x? You couldn't just put it in order and trust the template knows which attribute you want at which level. Fine the way it is imo. Good work Dont. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:18, 9 January 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zzwag/minibuildcolor Would it be possible to get this skill bar to appear on that template? [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 11:59, 13 January 2009 (EST) :bump, f. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 02:24, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::Yep, but you would have to type the attributes one by one anyway. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:43, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::How would one go about using both? [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 19:53, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::What do you mean? Using both this and ? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:36, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zzwag/minibuildcolor using that template, with this skillbar instead of the one on that template. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 19:48, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Well, just change the "mini skill bar" part to "User:Dont/PvX Skill Bar" and that's it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:49, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: :/, I cant get it working properly. Could you help me set it up as a template? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kamer/PvX_minibuildcolor Im not really wiki smart, and my attempts failed. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 02:48, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Since does not work properly with inclusion, you have to add it manually (before and after calling the template). Like this: ::::::::~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:36, 28 January 2009 (EST)